Modern computing systems are typically tasked with solving large computational problems, such as effectively processing large amounts of data. To do so, such systems operate in a distributed system environment. A distributed computing system includes components or nodes that may be located on networked computers, which can communicate and/or coordinate with one another by exchanging messages in order to achieve a common goal. Distributed computing systems are typically characterized by concurrency of components, lack of a global clock, and independent failure of components.
In distributed systems, data can be written to and read from data streams representing an ordered sequence of messages, where data can be distributed among many different computing locations. Distributed systems typically preserve an order of in which data is written to data streams, so that it can be read in the same order. However, conventional distributed computing systems do not provide scalability while preserving message order, especially, when large numbers of reader and/or writer clients are attempting to interact with the system as well as the amount of data to be managed.